The present invention relates to apparatus for pressurization and filtration of contaminated air for a vehicle or mobile dwelling capable of containing several persons, especially if the contamination is of nuclear, biological or chemical origin.
Plants of this nature are known, which commonly comprise a dust separator system, a filter and a blowing and pressurization blower referred to as the first blower, with an air circuit, and which also comprise a dust ejector blower referred to as the second blower, within a dust circuit extending between a dust outlet from the said separator system and an egress.
As a rule, these apparatus have as their disadvantages that they are particularly bulky, comprise leakage sources and are of comparative low efficiency.
As a matter of fact, the aforesaid elements are most frequently interconnected via piping, valves and other separating members. Furthermore, the two blowers each have their own driving means.
It is an object of the invention to provide a particularly compact pressurizing apparatus, the connectors of which are kept down to the strict minimum and whereof the efficiency is sufficiently high.